1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a walker device, and more particularly to a foldable walker device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of the society and the development of medical technique, in recent years, the birth rate and death rate have become lower and lower. The proportion of aged population is greatly increased. The aging society has become a very important and non-negligible topic. The phenomena and problems caused by the aging society have gradually appeared. For example, an aged person often suffers from joint degeneration and physical deterioration and can hardly keep a high mobility and acute sensitivity as a young people. It often takes place that an aged person unexpectedly trips over or falls down when shopping, routinely exercising or even simply normally walking. Due to the aging of the physiological function, in case of a slight trip or fall, an aged person still may suffer from many serious situations such as bone fracture, unstoppable bleeding of the wound or other complications.
In view of the above problems, various walker devices for helping an aged person to walk are commercially available now. An aged person can hold the walker device to more securely and smoothly walk. Even if the aged person is suddenly unsteady on his/her feet, the walker device can immediately serve as an aiding device to support the gravity center of the aged person's body. In this case, the aged person can use the walker device to support and balance his/her own body so as to avoid any dangerous situation such as trip or fall in time. Therefore, the walker device can enhance the security of an aged person in walking.
However, the conventional walker device has a huge volume and always occupies a considerably large room even when a user is lastingly resting or sleeping without using the walker device. This will affect the walking path of others or even narrow the activity region of others. Moreover, when the user goes out for a travel such as a family travel, the huge volume of the walker device also makes the walker device hard to move or transfer. Although the family of the user can help the user to move the walker device, the family still needs to consume much strength for moving the walker device on board. Conclusively, it is uneasy to store or transfer the conventional walker device.